When First They Met
by SvF-BD02-Wedge
Summary: A fic in response to a fic challenge. The first meeting of Kikyo and Inuyasha. I guess you could consider it InuKikyo... Theres no romance in it though.


When First They Met  
  
A fic made for my own challenge that can be found on my site (you are welcome and encouraged to participate).  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
The hanyou let himself slump against the tree branch relieved to finally be at his destination. It had been a  
  
long day and he was hungry after having to fight of two bull youkai at once who had still managed to make off  
  
with his meal. He smirked. It wouldn't matter in a few hours anyways so he'd just rest until it got dark. Noone  
  
would mess with him after he had snuck into the village and had stolen the Shikon no Tama he had heard was  
  
protected there. Then he'd be a full youkai and those bulls would be the first thing on his to kill list, which  
  
was quite long after so many years of being shunned and hunted. (I believe Inuyasha is atleast in his hundreds)  
  
With this happy thought the hanyou let himself start to slip into unconsciousness. Any chance of sleep   
  
evaporated, however, when a large vibration combined with a painfully loud sound of cracking wood hit him.  
  
The hanyou grabbed the branch under him to steady himself as he sat up, his ears strait up at attention. "What  
  
in the-" he exclaimed looking down below him. There he saw a large woodcutter chopping diligently at of all   
  
trees, the one he was trying to sleep in. The woodcutter swung again and Inuyasha was hit with another wave of  
  
vibrations and noise.   
  
"What do you think your doing!" the enraged hanyou shouted. The startled woodcutter looked up and dropped his  
  
axe at what he saw. "Y-youkai!" he cried before running off towards the nearby village. The boy smirked as he  
  
watched the coward run towards the village. 'The village.' he thought suddenly, his smirk disapearing. His   
  
mouth opened slightly as he realized the villager would no doubt tell the miko of the village that protected  
  
the Shikon and that any chance of him catching her off guard and snatching it had just gone out the proverbial  
  
window. He stood up on the branch no longer feeling the least bit tired.  
  
In fact, it also probably meant that she would be coming after him any minute. He gave a little growl. Now  
  
all of the trouble of sneaking past the magical wards and barriers had been for nothing. The hanyou  
  
looked around trying to decide which way he should go. 'I'll just have to fight my way through.' he decided   
  
flexing his claws before leaping off in a direction that would take him around the village where he could   
  
strike from behind. He continued in the direction he had chosen alternating between running on the ground   
  
and jumping through the trees. As he hit the ground to start running again he heard a strange wizzing to his  
  
right.  
  
Turning slightly, he had just enough time to see a number of arrows closing in on him before they pierced   
  
through his kimono and pinned him to the nearby tree behind him. He stared in surprise at the miko in the  
  
distance as she calmly pulled another arrow from her quiver and took aim. Their eyes met as she pulled back  
  
the arrow. Despite the blank expression she had Inuyasha could see emotions in her eyes. There was loneliness  
  
there, very similar to what he had felt all these years. Their gaze held for several seconds before the miko  
  
looked away. With a soft sigh she dropped her bow to her side and put the arrow away.  
  
Without a word she turned to leave. The hanyou finally regained his senses after being defeated so easily.  
  
"Wait!" he called after her, trying to move one of his arms foreward but failing. The girl paused and turned.  
  
"What are you called?" he asked roughly giving her his best glare. The girl didn't seem affected at all. "My  
  
name is Kikyo." she said in a monotone voice. "What is yours?" Not sure why he had talked to her in the first  
  
place, the boy glanced at the ground as he thought deeply, racking his brain for such a simple answer. It  
  
had been years since anyone had called him anything besides freak and other insulting things. For the life  
  
of him he couldn't remember his real name. Just another side effect of being alone for such a terribly long   
  
time. The last person to talk to him like he had been a person had been his mother, and he had long lost count  
  
of how long it had been since she died.  
  
"I don't have one." he replied after a few seconds. Kikyo glanced at his ears. "You are a hanyou." It wasn't a  
  
question but he nodded. "Then you will be known as Inuyasha." With that she turned and started walking  
  
towards the village. Inuyasha watched her go with a surprised look. Then he shook his head and glared at her  
  
retreating form. "This isn't over Kikyo! I'm going to get the Shikon no Tama and use it to become a full demon!  
  
You won't be keeping it any longer now that I'm here!" he shouted defiantly as he started to struggle again   
  
against the arrows. Kikyo turned her head as she pushed a tree limb out of the way, the barest hint of a   
  
smile on her face. "Then I wish you luck... Inuyasha." she said in a barely audible tone. And with that she   
  
disapeared into the foilage leaving a confused, but a little less lonely hanyou, behind. 


End file.
